The Princess And the Wizard
by XxPrincessandtheWitchxX
Summary: I know it has been done before, This is about a royal member of the Wizarding World comes to Hogwarts, she finds she has enemies, friends and a love life. She trys to be normal but can it be done! Set year after DH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have written some before but due to complications I am unable to finish them, if you want me to finish/update then just look up .CullenxX and pick, then email me (on this) with a pretty please. FYI I do NOT own anything you recognise.**

The Princess and the Wizard: The Real Story

Chapter 1-Introduction

I looked up from my personal carriage, at the very large castle like boarding school; I shivered in fear, as a cold wind swept my hand made school uniform.

"Ah Your highness, welcome to Hogwarts" I looked up from the dirty tracks and saw a 90 something old lady, she wore lime green robes, with a black pointed hat with a lime green ribbon wrapped around the base of the hat. The women who had air of authority around her, curtseyed in politeness, I bowed my head out of respect. "I am professor McGonagall, headmistress, we have been waiting for you". She smiled and led me up some steps; she reached some very large oak made doors and knocked 4 times on the door.

"It's time" she said to an unknown source.

Suddenly the doors open wide to a well light corridor, there was a stairs leading down to what I assumed was the dungeons, then there was a set of ten to twenty steps leading up, towards another upper floor, could see more stairs leading to the other floors, from my left I could see several doors which could lead to corridors or rooms but I made a mental note to investigate the doors later on. I followed the headmistress toward some more oak doors which looked lighter than the front doors; I could hear nattering from behind those doors.

"Stay here" she said she curtseyed and walked through the door, as she opened the doors I could see floating candles, and bright lights, she slammed the doors shut and the noise quietened down.

"Welcome new students and welcome back old students, now please all stand for her Royal Highness Princess Amelia-Rose Wilson" The doors opened to a giant hall, which was bright and homely, all the students stood in politeness, and I looked around nervously, I could see four different colours on the students ties , there was green, yellow, Gold and blue. I wondered what colours went to the different houses or groups, I walked slowly towards the teachers table where a stool and a tatty hat sat, the hat moved to what seemed to be a bow he opened the rim and said:

"Welcome your highness, what a honour Hogwarts is to place host to you, please place me on your perfect head and let me in to sort you in to house." The school clapped quietly, I turned slowly and face the school, I sat down and the rest of the school followed me. The hat was placed gently on my head, and it whispered in my ear.

"You're a smart girl, with a good heart, but you have a sneaky side to you, you know what to do in an hour of need and you care for most people, your house is... GRYFFINDOR" the hat was then removed and I was pointed to the Gryffindor table. I couldn't hear myself think over the noise of the cheering.

I sat down on the table they had the gold I spotted earlier, they're logo was an upstanding lion. I smiled to the people next to me and I spotted the very handsome, famous Harry Potter, I saw in the Profit that his god father Mr Sirius Black and his mentor Albus Dumbledore (and previous head master) had died, I really looked at him and he looked different than the usual self portrayed in the profit, he now looked depressed also sore and numb. He sat with a curly haired girl, who I instantly knew that it was his muggle-born friend Hermione Granger, he sat opposite a ginger lanky kid, who had a few freckles I think it was Ronald Weasley, I recognise the hair, My father, the King, was good friends with the head of the Weasley household, Arthur, I have never really spoke to the Weasley but my father, the King, spoke often to Arthur when he visited the Ministry on many occasions.

I looked down the shiny plate and my stomach rumbled; I looked towards the headmistress as she stood at the front and looked out towards the students.

"Let the feast begin" she waved her arms in an upwards position and the table filled the table up, with food. I looked around the room amazed; most of the students looked bored with the magic behind the self appearing food but the first years looked just as shocked as me.

I settled on mash, green beans, cabbage and a small bit of chicken, as I was pouring my gravy I looked up to a girl who had blonde hair, and blue eyes, she looked at me and then giggled.  
>"Your Highness," she said I nodded in politeness<p>

"Miss!" I question I looked over to what looked like her friends as they looked shocked

"Oh sorry, I'm Lavender, Lavender Brown" she giggled

"Oh well Miss Brown, is a pleasure to meet you" I said I looked down to my food and started to eat.

"Well I-We" she looked at her friends "wondered if you maybe wanted a tour of the castle, we could show you" she said nervously.

"Well thanks you for the offer, but I think I can find things myself" I said, she glared at me and muttered "stuck up bitch" under her breath, I shook my head and smiled to myself, I could see right through people like that, trying to climb the social ladder, like the Malfoy family for instance, they just try to get to high places.

I looked around the hall after dinner looking for the said blonde, pudding arrive half hour after the food first appeared. I helped myself to some Gatto, and the bushy haired muggle-born Hermione Granger sat down in the free set opposite me.

"Really sorry about Lavender earlier, she's always like that" she said she smiled to me and I looked and saw a true smile behind her face she was a genuine keeper.

I smiled a smile I never normally use in public, it reached my eyes.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, I'm Hermione Granger" she said I stuck my hand out "Amelia-Rose, but call me Millie" she smiled

"Did you want me to show you around the castle?"

I nodded "Yes please"

She smiled at me "Well I'll leave you to eat your pudding" she moved to get up

"Please no, its fine, I want to someone to talk to"

She smiled at me "Sure" she said I handed her an extra fork, and we chatted until the Gatto had gone. By the time it was time for bed we had gotten to know each other, as she showed me the way to the tower of Gryffindor, she told me about the school and the short cuts, the teachers and who to avoid, when I told her I grew up home schooled she asked all about it like what was it like that sort of thing.

She showed me to our dorm which I was glad I was sharing with her, I realised I was sharing with Lavender Brown, and set of twins who I was introduced as Pavarti and Padma Patail.

We washed and changed in to PJ's and settled in our beds, as I looked up to the wooden frame, I was glad to get away from my castle and be somewhere else where I can be myself and not the Royal Princess. And with that point in my head I fell asleep, dreaming of my last few years at Hogwarts.

**Please review thanks =), I don't own anything.**

3


	2. Chapter 2

3

**Second chapter on my new story =) on with the show**

**FYI I don't own anything you recognize =)**

The Princess and the Wizard

_Previously-__ We washed and changed in to PJ's and settled in our beds, as I looked up to the wooden frame, I was glad to get away from my castle and be somewhere else where I can be myself and not the Royal Princess. And with that point in my head I fell asleep, dreaming of my last few years at Hogwarts. _

Chapter 2 

As the students of Hogwarts slept, somewhere in the dark depths of a forest, a group of wizards gathered around a large coal coloured cauldron. They all looked appressive as a single wizards slowly walked around the cauldron. He looked deep in thought staring at the cauldron. The potion inside the cauldron turned from a deep blue colour to a horrid dark sickly green.

"It's time" the single wizard said to the group "soon we will find the her, and she can bring him back" a mist began to form around the cauldron and the potion inside began to float and form a large see through bubble, and inside the bubble was a picture of the princess sleeping the image changed to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Were never going to get her, if she's there" a deep voice said the single wizard looked hard at the other one.

"Oh we will" he said he looked back in to the bubble and smiled.

The sun rose over the castle of Hogwarts and not one student was seen out of their beds, except 2 girls, 7th years, one with busy hair and one a royal Princess.

"And this is the library", Hermione said, I smiled at her

"Thank –you Hermione," I said she smiled

"I love it here, the books, the smell, the relaxing" she said

I smiled at her "I know the feeling, my father turned one of the rooms in a library just for me, every time he went away on business he'd bring a book back"

She smiled at me "it must be hard" she said

I nodded "sometimes, I mean I may have everything, but I hardly see my father, and when my mother was killed, it just made matters worse"

She smiled sadly, "do you remember her?" she asked nicely

I sighed "I wish I did but I just can't, I have pictures, I knew what she looked like, but I just wish I could just have one single memory then that would be fine" I looked down to my polished shoes.

"I know let's get some breakfast, everyone should be awake now" she smiled, I nodded

We made our way to the hall, and Hermione took me to Harry and the Weasley boy, they also sat next to a girl who has the same hair as the Weasley boy as we got closer I'd recognise the girl as the only Weasley daughter, but I couldn't remember the name of her.

"Guys, this is Amelia-"she said

"But call me Millie" I said

"I'm Harry,"

"Oh I know," I said Harry looked unsurprised, "not by your scar but by your parents, they knew my mother".

"You knew my parents?" he asked surprised

I sat down and shook my head "no your mother was good friends with my mother in Hogwarts, they were best friends I think" I said to him, grabbing some toast

"Oh ok" he said I turned to the ginger children

"Ginny and Ronald Weasley right?" I asked they nodded "my father is good friends with your parents" I said they nodded  
>"Yeh they mentioned it" Ron said placing a piece of egg in his mouth. I smiled and looked up to Professor McGonagall she handed me, a small sheet of parchment. I looked down and it had the following:<p>

**Emilia-Rose Wilson**

**7****th**** year, Gryffindor **

**Monday**

**7-8.50-Breakfast great hall **

**9-10- Care of Magical Creatures - Ravenclaws **

**10-11-Defence against the Dark Arts – Slytherin **

**11-12-Potions- Slytherin **

**12-1-LUNCH **

**1-2 Muggle Studies- Hufflepuff**

**2-3 History of magic- Ravenclaws **

**3-4* your to report to Hospital Wing for further instructions**

I looked and smiled at my last subject for that day, the Hospital wing, I wish to become a mid-witch there for I need medical training. The rest of the week was pretty much the same just different orders; I placed my timetable and looked at Hermione,

"You want to walk to our first lesson?" I asked, we had pretty much the same lessons

She nodded "come on boys" she grabbed Ron who was still eating. Harry; followed behind quietly, for the boy who just saved the world he was quiet.

"Are you ok?" I asked him once we reached the classroom he nodded and then walked off

"Don't worry," Hermione said looking at my confused face "He's always like this ever since the war, it's only his girlfriend Ginny can get anything out of him these days"

I nodded and looked at the Giant who taught this lesson,

"God I love magic" I whispered looking at him

"Me too" Ron said behind me.

We learnt about all things in my lesson, i couldn't believe how much i had missed over the years, my privet tutor was so behind, i was learning 5th year stuff. I could see that this year is going to be hard but i saw it more as a challenge, when the main part of school was over, me and Hermione went to see one of the many Gryffindor Quiddich practises. Harry was still captain.

When I went to bed at 10oclock that night I was a sleep before my head hit the pillow, this year is defiantly going to be a challenge.

**Ok tell me what you think? FYI I do not own anything you all recognize. **

**x**


End file.
